1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus that provides more complete resizing of belted magnum cartridge cases after the conventional resizing process has been performed. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that can substantially resize the outside diameter just above the belted portion on belted magnum cartridge cases, that expands in the firing process, beyond the dimension that can be properly resized by using conventional resizing dies alone.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many hunters and long range shooters reload their ammunition to gain more power and accuracy while saving money on ammunition, compared to buying factory loaded ammunition. A reloading press is typically used for this purpose. The press contains a stationary head for supporting one or more dies used in the reloading process and a vertical, moveable ram for moving cartridges in and out of the dies. After a cartridge is fired, the entire cartridge case expands from the pressure generated by the burning propellant. Therefore, one important function of the reloading process is to fully resize the cartridge case.
One long existing and well known problem with resizing dies of the past is that they can not completely resize belted magnum cartridge cases in the area just above the belt. Commercial ammunition is therefore only able to be resized one or two times before this area above the belt expands too much for a conventional resizing die to work. This results in expensive cartridges cases that are rendered useless long before they should be.
This is a resizing die that overcomes the major problem involved in reloading belted magnum cartridge cases. This belted magnum resizing collet die is needed as a final procedure when reloading belted magnum cartridge cases. It provides the only way to compress fired belted magnum casings far enough to allow several extra reloadings. This makes reloading economically practical for several different cartridge cases that use the belted magnum design. This resizing die also has an opening at the top, for inserting cartridges, that serves as a gauge to determine which cartridge cases require the use of the collet die.